Get Junior
/ ?? |Level = 12 |Enemies = Whoreson's Henchmen |Next = A Favor for Radovid Count Reuven's Treasure The Gangs of Novigrad |Type = main |Name = Get Junior |Previous = Broken Flowers |Starting_icon = Novigrad}}Get Junior is a main quest in . After learning that Dandelion was on the run from Whoreson Junior, and that the crime boss may know of the bard's whereabouts, he set out to find him. Walkthrough Head to Sigismund's Bathhouse further north in the city and you'll be greeted by a voice telling you to leave. No matter how you answer, a short time later Happen will open the doors for you as Sigi Reuven has agreed to meet you. You'll need to change first, so choose any of the wardrobes which will leave you in just a towel. With that, follow Happen through the bathhouse to the private room in the back and open the doors to greet none other than Dijkstra and the other 2 Big Four members: Francis Bedlam and Carlo Varese (Cleaver). Clearly they're not happy with Whoreson Junior. Before you can talk much, a number of Whoreson's henchmen attack, so kill them off before you can continue your talk. After a bit of a long discussion, answering how ever you want, you'll be able to talk to Dijkstra in private where the past is brought up for a bit before you can talk about Junior. Dijkstra will eventually point you to 3 locations: a casino, arena, and Junior's house. The conversation will then turn to the current events if you wish to discuss that with him, but otherwise you can exit out of the discussion. Note that you'll need to eventually ask about Dandelion to start the other main quest, Count Reuven's Treasure. Regardless, once you have the information you need on Junior and exit out of the conversation, you'll earn 150 . The next part of the quest can be done in any order. Alternatively, if you decided to accept help from Cleaver through the secondary quest The Gangs of Novigrad, you can raid the Casino and the Arena with Cleaver's men as part of the said quest. Once you found the additional information from either the Casino or the Arena, you can skip the other objectives. Note: if you do accept help from Cleaver to clear any of the locations, you won't be able to access the secret entrance to Whoreson Junior's mansion later in the quest. Junior's house When you arrived at the Junior's house, you will find that Cleaver's men has already raided the house. Further investigation will only ends in Geralt noting that the place has been scrub clean and that there is no other lead to be found. This will conclude this part of the quest and the player will learn nothing. Casino When you get to the casino, you will have several choices to deal with the guard: *Make a deal (this will lock player out of bribing option when you speak to them again) *Threathen them (this will initiate a fight) *Pay 200 (earns 25 ) *Use Axii (Delusion level and xp needs confirmations) If you want to raid the Casino from the start, the quickest way is to threathen to bouncers in the front. Mentioning of Whoreson Junior at any point will also immediately trigger a fight in the Casino. Alternatively, you could meet up with Cleaver's men at the Casino and raid the place as part of The Gangs of Novigrad. Note that if you want this to count towards 150 worth of reward from Cleaver, you need to raid the Casino with his men. If you wish to take a more peaceful approach, you can either pay them or use Axii to get in. Once you're in, do not make any mention of Whoreson Junior, or the guards will attack you. In the casino, there are 3 people that you can play gwent with, where the bet can between 1-100 . These people do not stake rare cards, so you can safely ignore them if you wish. Once you have won 2 games of gwent (net a maximum yield of 200 if you bet maximum Crown and won twice in a row), a cutscene will appear where the dealer will invite you to a "high stake room" upstairs. If you refuse him twice, he will call in the casino guards and they will all attack you. If you agree to go upstairs, he will take you to an interrogation room, where either of the dialogue option will result in a fight with the dealer and 2 other guards. Regardless of you choices, all the guards in the Casino will become hostile to you, and you'll eventually have to fight them all. Regardless of how you approach this part, you will find a beaten up halfling named Rico tied to a chair in the interrogation room. Talking to him will reveal that he's a spy working for Bedlam who were caught by Junior's men, and that Junior is working with the Redanian army. If you free him, you will receive 7 (on Death March, please confirm the number on Story and Sword), and this will start a quest Honor Among Thieves. This will also mark this section of the quest as complete, and start the next objective (if you haven't already clear the Arena). Tip: ''as you are able to meet up with Cleaver's men at any point before a fight break out, you can maximise your reward by going into the Casino peacefully and win a single game of gwent with maximum bet, then meet up with Cleaver's men to raid the Casino. This will yield a net gain of 250 (100 from gwent and 150 from clearing the Casino with Cleaver's men). Arena ''To be added... Redanian's contact Regardless of how you learn of Whoreson Junior connection to the Redanian, you will be redirect to speak to Dijkstra about it. Dijkstra will then redirect you to Vernon Roche, who apparently also has a tie to a Redanian contact. If you haven't meet Roche yet, a small cutscene will play where Hortensio will stop you from entering the hideout. Regardless of your choice here, Roche will walk out and gave his permission for Geralt to head inside. After a brief greeting, Ves will walk in and the two briefly argue before Roche dismiss her. When talked to him about Whoreson Junior, Roche will say that he is on his way to meet his contact at Oxenfurt Chess Club, and will tell you to meet him there. Note: if you haven't explore Junior's house and the Casino/Arena, this is your last chance to do so. Once you meet with the Redanian contact, the objective will no longer be available. This will also fails The Gangs of Novigrad if you havcn't already turn in the quest with Cleaver. Meeting the Redanian contact To be added... Find Whoreson Junior To be added... Kill or Spare Junior Once Ciri's Story finished, The player are given the choice to either kill or spare Junior. Regardless of your choice, you will be rewarded with 500 . When you leave Junior's hideout, you will be greeted by several Redanian soldiers who will inform you that the king wants you to return the favour. This sequence will start and complete A Favor for Radovid, as well as starting Redania's Most Wanted quest. Afterward, you can talk to Priscilla to complete the quest. Journal entry : Thanks to the lovely Priscilla, Geralt now knew Ciri and I had struck a deal with Whoreson Junior, one of the Big Four bosses of the Novigrad underworld. It seemed a simple matter of finding Whoreson, having a chat and getting out of him where to look for me. But in the Novigrad of the time nothing was simple, and nothing was as it seemed... : Fate is like a Novigrad prostitute - sometimes you get more than you bargained for. Geralt found Whoreson after a great deal of meandering, during which he realized the man he sought was scum of the worst variety. Because of Whoreson, Ciri had been wounded, I had landed in prison, and Dudu had been subjected to torture. : If Geralt kills Whoreson Junior: :: It thus came as no surprise that, once he had the information he wanted, Geralt killed the heinous man without batting an eye. Having achieved what he set out to do and lanced a particularly loathsome boil on the skin of humanity while he was at it, he went forth to pursue his new leads. :If Geralt spares Whoreson Junior: :: This man surely deserved death, yet Geralt decided the greater punishment would be to let him live in shame and agony. Having achieved what he wanted and brought justice to a vile man while he was at it, he then set off to follow his new leads. Objectives * Go to the bathhouse and talk to Sigi Reuven. * Get undressed and put your clothing in the dresser. * Follow Happen. * Defeat the assassins. * Visit Whoreson Junior's arena. ** Pretend to be Zdenek to take part in the fights. (optionally) *** (these only show up if you choose to fight in the arena) *** Talk to Igor. **** Fight in the ring to prove you'd make a good bodyguard. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Survive the fight. ** Search the arena for information about Whoreson. *** Read the documents you found. *** User your Witcher Senses to find a way to access the secret stash. *** Search the secret stash. *** Read the mysterious letter. * Find Whoreson Junior's casino. ** Play cards with the casino guests. ** Search the casino for information about Whoreson. ** Defeat Whoreson Junior's thugs. ** Talk to the tied-up halfling in the casino. * Find Whoreson Junior's hideout. ** Search Whoreson Junior's hideout using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to Dijkstra about Whoreson's ties to the Redanians. * Talk to Vernon Roche in the partisan camp. * Meet Roche by the bridge in Oxenfurt. * Enter the chess club with Roche. * Get inside Whoreson's hideout. * Kill Whoreson Junior's guards. * Search the guards' bodies * The next two objectives are mutually exclusive: ** Use the key to open the door to Whoreson Junior's hideout. ** Use the secret passage to reach Whoreson Junior's hideout. * Search Whoreson Junior's residence. * Deal with Whoreson Junior (either spare him or kill him) * Tell Priscilla about your talk with Whoreson Junior. Notes * If the player does The Gangs of Novigrad quest, the guardsmen will attack when spoken to and the secret passage will be blocked off. However, some players have found workarounds by trying to jump on roofs around the complex to get inside that way. * The player may encounter Zdenek fighting bandits outside of The Nowhere Inn. After the bandits run away, Zdenek may be searched for a contract that grants access to the arena. * Accidentally or deliberately bypassing conversation with Radovid's guards (like using fast travel mods) upon exiting Whoreson Junior's compound will break the entire quest line starting with A Favor for Radovid. This can be fixed with the debug console by running the following commands at any point, which will immediately start Redania's Most Wanted. (Warning: you must be on the Velen/Novigrad map and ideally with your destination, Est Tayiar, well out of sight - it's best to start at the Novigrad Gate of Oxenfurt - otherwise the required NPCs will not spawn.) The console codes must be inputted before the start of The Isle of Mists, and the quest line must be completed before A Deadly Plot otherwise Reason of State (post The Isle of Mists) will not appear. ** addfact(q302_completed) ** addfact(q302_post_mafia_completed) ** addfact(sq302_start) * After freeing to the tied-up halfling in the casino, you'll be rewarded 150 , starting the quest Honor Among Thieves. ar:النيل من الوغد الصغير ru:Охота за Младшим Category:The Witcher 3 main quests